digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Olympos XII
The Olympus Twelve (オリンポス十二神族 Orinposu Juunishin) are a group of 12 God Man Digimon modeled after the Twelve Olympians of Roman Mythology. This group is primiarly a Digimon Card Game group, and has yet to appear as a group in any other digimon media. Members Only four members of this group have been identified thus far. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Marsmon Marsmon is a Mega Level Shaman (God Man in Japan) Digimon that is named after Mars, the Roman God of War and the Greek God Ares. Attacks * Corona Sanction * Mugen Hadou (translated as Infinite Surge) |- | Mercurimon A Mega Level Shaman/Wizard Digimon who boasts of being the fastest in the Digital World and an excellent shaman. He was named after Mercurious, another name for Mercury, the Greek Hermes, the Roman Messenger of the Gods and God of craft, trade, thieves, and swiftness. Being fast, it was said that only the afterimage of Mercurimon is seen most of the time and actually encountering him face to face is difficult. Also, Mercurimon is rarely seen due to the fact that he is often rushing across the Digital World. In Savers, he shows the ability to launch energy blasts from his fist, and create waves of wind with a simple wave of his hand. He also has command over lightning. Attacks * Thousand Fist: Using his speed, he can get close to enemies enough to unleash a super-barrage. * Spiritual Enchant: Using his knife, Azteca, Mercurimon can summon apparitions to him. |- | Minervamon A Mega level Shaman Digimon with snake-themed armor. Despite being proud and aloof, she is a protector by reputation. She is named after Minerva, the Roman Goddess of Wisdom, the Greek Goddess Athena. Attacks * Strike Crawl: Sneaks up on her opponent and strikes with her sword. * Madness Merry-Go-Round: Grabs the enemy with her hair and spins them around. * Dominion Blade: throws a white slash effect from Olympia. * Strike Roll: Slashes enemy (only one slash, though theres a multi slash effect on enemy). * Olympia Slash: Slash attack. |- | Neptunmon A Mega Level Shaman Digimon who rules over all sea Digimon. He dwells in his underwater palace, the Abyss Sanctuary, which only those who can withstand the high water pressure can enter. He is named after Neptune, the Greek Poseidon, the God of the Seas. The scaled mail that wraps his body is Blue Digizoid, which is altered Chrome Digizoid, which allows him to move through the sea with dreadful velocity and agility. Wields the sentient trident King's Bite as his weapon. Attacks * Wave of Depths: Summons a maximum sized tsunami to swallow everything in its path. * Vortex Penetrate: Attacks with King's Bite. |- | Appearances Anime Digimon Savers Mercurimon is a powerful ruler in the Digital World who lives in the frozen mountains somewhere in the Digital World, and has an animosity towards human beings after what happened 10 Years Ago in the Digital World when a group of humans led by Kurata appeared in the Digital World and they were deleting Digimon, after Mercurimon was promised peace between their two races by Suguru Daimon. He approached Frigimon when she was raising a younger Ikuto Noguchi. He later raised the human Ikuto to hate them as well because of what Kurata's group did to Frigimon, being the only human Mercurimon accepted to live among the Digimon. In his first appearance, he decided to go to the human world after he learned that Falcomon had traveled there to find Puwamon, who had entered the real world in the form of a Digi-Egg. He arrived just in time to save Falcomon from GeoGreymon's Mega Burst attack, and then defeated him, Gaogamon, and Sunflowmon after Masaru attacked him. He reverted Biyomon, who had digivolved from Puwamon, into a Digi-Egg, and returned with Falcomon to the Digital World. Mercurimon then tried to purge the human influence from the Digi-egg (which he described as "evil"), but was unsuccessful. The egg hatched into Biyomon, who was now fixated on Chika, Masaru Daimon's sister, and near-mindless. He zapped Biyomon, trying to turn him back into an egg, but instead Biyomon Digivolved into Aquilamon, and escaped. After Aquilamon began to wreck havoc in the human world, DATS would discover Mercurimon's signal mixed with Biyomon's data, leading DATS to believe Mercurimon is responsible for breaking down the boundary between the human and Digital Worlds - forced to send Masaru and the others to investigate and put an end to him. It was revealed by Cherrymon that Mercurimon and those under him entered the Real World via the Digital Gate located within Mercurimon's palace, Infinity Ice Ridge. Though warned by his minion Gotsumon, Mercurimon doesn't regard the DATS members as a threat seeing their interaction with humans as a mistake that constantly repeats itself. When Masaru and gang did face Mercurimon, he revealed that he knew Sururu Daimon 10 Years Ago whom was looking for Yggdrasil: The God of the Digital World to ask it's permission to take Ikuto back with him and to solve the impending human/Digimon conflict. Also around that time, he recapped to them about the events that happened 10 Years Ago before easily defeating the kids' Digimon. But before he finished them off, he sees Hiroshi Yushima, another familiar face. Hiroshi and Gawappamon hold Mercurimon at bay while the others escaped. After that, Gotsumon tries to convince Mercurimon that Ikuto is a traitor and that he and the Humans must be destroyed. However, Mercurimon refuses to believe Ikuto actually betrayed him and had no intention to attack the humans. The results allowed SaberLeomon to take matter into his own hands, with Gotsumon leaving Mercurimon to aid him. When encountered by the DATS group and Kurata's group, it was revealed that he also knew Kurata 10 Years Ago when his group appeared to delete some Digimon. At that time, Mercurimon destroyed some of Kurata's Gizmon and Kurata escaped. After that story, Kurata signaled his Gizmon AT to do a sneak attack on Mercurimon. When it became Gizmon XT, Mercurimon sacrificed his life to damage XT and was destroyed in battle. Thus, his Digi-Egg is destroyed. Video Games Digimon World 3 Marsmon can be obtained by raising GrapLeomon in Digimon World 3. Digimon World DS Neptunmon is an obtainable evolution of Zudomon. One can also hatch a Neptunmon from a Digiegg that was created by any 2 Digimon that are at least Level 60. Category:Twelve Olympian Gods Category:Organizations in Digimon